


The Newest Queen

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: For the Kids [24]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24598171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Oliver x Reader, Tommy x Laurel - Relationship
Series: For the Kids [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561498
Kudos: 5





	The Newest Queen

Once you’d arrived at the hotel, Oliver led you to the best suite. “The best for my love.” He told you as he opened the door. 

You gasped, looking around as you walked in. “I have never, in my life, been in a place this nice. I mean, besides your house.” You chuckled. “Even when I was a flower girl in my Uncle’s wedding when I was a kid. Nothing like this! This hotel makes that hotel look like a damn trailer.”

He chuckled. “I’m glad you like it.” He kissed your head. He moved to set your bags on the bed. “What would you like to do first? There’s a masseuse, there’s excellent room service, a pool?”

“I’m like 37 weeks pregnant. I’d like to sit down.” You teased. 

He smiled shyly. “Right.” He led you to the bed. 

As soon as you sat down, you leaned back on your hands and relaxed. “Maybe the pool after? I caved and bought a bathing suit.” You blushed.

“Of course.” He beamed. “I wear a shirt in the pool anyway.” He shrugged, sitting with you. 

You nodded. “I understand.” You wouldn't pressure him to do something he wasn't comfortable with. 

He chewed his lip for a minute. "Can I show you why?"

You nodded instantly. “Yes, of course.” You watched him get nervous, something you weren't used to. He reached behind him and pulled his shirt over his head. He swallowed and stared at the wall as you looked him over. You gently reached over, tracing one of them. "Is this from the island? Or being Arrow?" You asked gently.

“Majority from the island.” He looked down. "Some are from being Arrow, though." He told you. "This is why I keep a shirt on when swimming." 

You nodded. “I see.” You leaned forward to gently kiss one on his shoulder. "You're still perfect to me." You told him, kissing another.

He closed his eyes and gently squeezed your leg. “Thank you.” It meant the world you weren’t looking at him in fear or disgust. He was shocked when you shifted to kiss his neck. "Babe?" He asked softly, wondering if you were  _ trying  _ to turn him on. 

Your cheeks were a bright red. "Make love to me?"

He turned to you and cupped your cheek. “You’re sure?” He asked, not wanting to push you. He said he'd wait, and that was still true. 

"I am." You nodded. “This is the perfect place and time. And I love you.” You put your hand on his chest. "I want to show you how much." Granted, you'd be slightly limited in positions, but it'd work.

He smiled softly and nodded before pressing his lips to yours. You eagerly kissed him back, putting your hand on his thigh. He moved his hand to the back of your head to deepen the kiss. He groaned as you tightened the grip on his leg. He hadn't been expecting this this weekend, but he wouldn't complain. He wanted to show you how much he loved you, too. Pulling away, he grinned. "I have something for you." He pecked your lips. "And I wanted to give it to you now, while I'm still feeling brave, okay?"

You looked at him in surprise but smiled lovingly. “Okay.” You nodded encouragingly. Getting up, he went to his bag and pulled something out. Licking his lips, he moved to get down on one knee next to the bed. You instantly gasped and covered your mouth. "Oliver?" You managed, your heart hammering in your chest. 

He opened the box, swallowing. "Y/N, there's been something about you since the day I met you. I wanted to get to know you, and the more I did, the more I cared. Then I fell in love with you. And the kids." He smiled. "You showed me a life that I didn't know I wanted, or needed. Will you marry me?" 

Your tears flowed as you nodded quickly. “Yes! Of course yes!” You giggled emotionally. You were grinning as he put the ring on your finger. 

"That's the ring my father proposed to my mother with." He told you, kissing your knuckles. 

You stared at it then looked at him lovingly. “Please hug me!” As soon as he did, you wrapped your arms around him, kissing him. “I love you so much.” You cried. "I never would have guessed you'd be proposing."

“Glad I didn’t tip you off.” He teased, kissing your cheeks. "Now, where were we?" He asked playfully. 

You beamed and pulled him close. “I believe my now fiancé was about to make love to me.” You reminded him. "Lay on your back?" 

He nodded and did just that, smiling at you tenderly. He watched you shyly slip off your dress, making him bite his lip. “So beautiful.” He muttered. He smiled as you blushed at that, moving to slip off his pants once he’d kicked his shoes off. 

* * *

Tommy was sitting up in bed, playing a game on his phone when he saw Oliver’s name pop up. He hummed at the time and swiped to answer. “Miss the kids already?” 

"So, uh, did you know sex can cause labor?!" He asked, sounding panicked. "Because I didn't. And now we're headed to the hospital!"

“What?” He sat up, trying to process. “She’s in labor? Now?!” He blinked. "Should we come, too?" 

"Probably not. Who knows how long she'll be in labor. Kids are probably asleep, so I'll text updates for now." Oliver let out a breath. “It’s my fault! I induced her.” He whined. 

Tommy couldn’t help but be amused. “I don’t think it works that way. And I don’t think she’s upset. I mean, sex with you can’t be  _ that  _ disappointing.” He teased. 

“I was rusty.” Oliver whispered. “It’s been...awhile.” 

He snorted. “I’m pretty sure it was for her, too, man.” He told him. “Tell her I hope it goes by fast.” He smiled. “I’ll go tell Laurel. She’s in the living room planning some outings for the kids tomorrow.”

“You’re so next.” He told him. 

“I don’t know, man!” Tommy chuckled. “Good luck.” He replied before they hung up and he went out to the living room. “So, wanna hear a pretty funny story?” He grinned.

“Depends.” Laurel smirked. 

He licked his lips. “Well, our nephew is on his way.” He started making her light up. “Because they slept together.” He chuckled. “He called me asking if I knew that sex can bring on labor.” He went over to sit with her. 

She blinked then giggled. “That would happen to them, oh my.” She shook her head. “Doesn’t always happen, but it can.” Shrugging, he moved the laptop to the coffee table. “So, are we waking up the kids to bring them there, or what?” 

“Oliver said he’d update in case she’s in labor for hours.” He told her. “Let them sleep and all that.” He shrugged. “But, I thought I’d fill you in. He sounds panicked. Said it’s ‘his fault’ that he ‘induced her’. Oh, and he’s ‘rusty’ because it’s ‘been awhile’.” 

Laurel let the giggles take over. “He said that?” She was trying to imagine that. 

Tommy grinned, nodding. “I had said ‘I don’t think she’s upset. Sex with you can’t be  _ that _ disappointing, and that’s how he replied. That he’s rusty, and that it’s been awhile. I didn’t think it’d been that long. I thought he’d been hooking up still after they’d met, but before they got together.” 

“I think once only, but I don’t know.” She shrugged a shoulder with a smile. “Still funny,” She said easily. 

When his phone went off, he pulled up the text and read it outloud.  _ She’s getting set up in the room now. I’ll be called back soon. Oh, and I proposed. She said yes :)  _

He gasped. “Moira was right.” He said simply. 

Laurel raised an eyebrow. “Right about what?” She asked. “I’ll congratulate them when we go meet Logan.” She smiled. Her conversation from before your babyshower with you played in her head. It seemed she was very wrong about him. 

“When he would propose. We made a bet with Thea.” He explained. "Thea said within a week of Logan being born. I said while she had him. Moira said before. Wonder when he bought the ring." He mused.

She shook her head. “I’m not sure either. I’m surprised, but happy for them.” She leaned on her arm on the back of the couch. "Guess we should get to sleep, huh? Our luck we'll get a text at some crazy hour that he's here. He's basically Oliver's. He'll be a night owl!" 

Tommy nodded. “I agree. Or before we’re permanent babysitters.” He got up, offering his hand.

She smiled and took it. “It is exciting though.” 

* * *

Moira and Thea both got a text right after Tommy.  _ Proposed, she said yes. Hours later, she's in labor. At hospital, update soon.  _

Thea went to find her mother. “You look thrilled.” Thea smiled. 

"Of course I am! I'm getting another daughter, and my first grandchild is being born!" She grinned. "We should bring her a little something when we visit." 

Thea chuckled. “You were right on timing I think. Maybe we can get her a little balloon.” She suggested. "Maybe a little bear or something?"

“Perfect.” Moira beamed. “I cannot wait to see the baby.” She got up. "I'm going to let Walter know and get some sleep. Or try to." 

“Good luck.” Thea grinned and went to get in bed as well, excited for her brother and future sister in law. 

* * *

You paced the room, holding your lower back. "I hate this part." 

Oliver bit his lip. “Anything I can do?” He asked softly. 

"No, not really. I might have you rub my back soon, though." You whined.

“Of course.” He nodded. “I’m sorry you’re in pain.” He said sincerely. "I honestly had no idea sex could induce labor." He blushed. 

You chuckled at that the best you could. "We get engaged, sleep together for the first time, and have our first baby all in the same twenty-four hours. Talk about a big day!" You groaned. “I love you though. Even if i scream at you.” 

He blinked. "First?" He asked. Did you want more, even after this?

“Huh?” You looked at him. “Oh. I mean…” You bit your lip. You closed your eyes and breathed through a contraction. 

“It’s okay.” He said quickly, but knew he’d bring it up eventually. If you didn't want more, that would be okay with him. If you did, he'd be over the moon.

* * *

Laurel groaned, reaching for her phone as Tommy did the same. "It's five in the morning!" She sighed before waking up more. Oliver had sent a group text with a picture of Logan sleeping.  _ Meet the newest Queen. Logan Daniel, born 4:13am 😍  _

Laurel instantly melted. “He is so squishy.” She gushed. "Guess he's getting Oliver's name." She chuckled. 

"Makes sense. I have a feeling he'll adopt the kids, too." Tommy smiled. 

“That will be the best.” Laurel beamed. "They deserve all this happiness and love." 

_ How's mom doing?  _ Tommy texted back.  _ Must be hard work making someone so cute!  _ He added.

_ She’s way asleep. I’m so in love!  _ Oliver replied quickly.  _ She's so strong. And he's so cute. _

“I never thought I’d see the day my best friend was in love and becoming a father all in one.” Tommy shook his head. "I didn't think it was in his DNA." He mumbled. 

Moira was the next one to text the group.  _ My grandson! _

“It’s so refreshing and nice.” Laurel smiled. "I can't wait to see Oliver holding a newborn."

“I can’t wait to hold a newborn.” He chuckled. "And hope he doesn't spit up in me."

“Oh he will.” Laurel grinned. "And I hope to get a picture." She leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm wide awake now, and the kids will be up in the next few hours." She sighed. "I'll go make some coffee." She kissed his cheek. 

Tommy chuckled, shaking his head. "Oliver told me I'm next." 

“Well…” She grinned and shrugged, winking over her shoulder as she walked away. 

His eyebrows show up as he scrambled to follow her. “Laurel!” He whisper shouted. "You can't leave me hanging like that!" She only smiled wider at him. Getting the coffee out, she moved around quietly, not wanting to wake the kids Tommy blushed slightly and just sat down to stare at her. "So mean." He sighed.

“I enjoy your pout.” She giggled. "It's cute." 

He pouted further. “We haven’t had that serious talk yet.” He shrugged a shoulder. "Shouldn't we?"

“Do you want to?” She asked. Tommy had never shown an interest in having kids before. 

“I don’t know.” He said honestly. "Never thought about it. Never thought it was an option." He told her. 

“Well. Me either.” She admitted. 


End file.
